1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for amplifying an input signal and providing an output signal to a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a switched resonant ultrasonic power amplifier system for surgical instruments.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional power amplifier circuits for supplying drive signals to ultrasonic transducers are susceptible to drift and droop in power delivery and variations in frequency when the ultrasonic transducer is exposed to changing loading conditions. Additionally, conventional power amplifier circuits require a relatively large footprint, are not lightweight, have efficiency problems, are generally complex circuits, and require heat sinking to dissipate heat generated during operation. Due to their relatively large size and radiated heat, placement of conventional power amplifier circuits may be problematic in a medical treatment facility. Therefore, a need exists for a power amplifier circuit to supply a drive signal to an ultrasonic transducer and which overcomes the problems of conventional power amplifiers.